Faith and Trust and Fairy Tears?
by jenniferworld
Summary: Even though she was his longest and best friend Alanna Starrystorm still remained a mystery to him. Still he knew something was bothering her. She was never quite the same when she left him so many years ago even to him. Draco/OC
1. Alanna Starrystorm

There was a knock on the door and I raced down the steps to answer it before any of the house elves did. As soon as I opened it she smiled at me and came right in. We raced to the back yard and played around the fountain while our parents were discussing business. She was by far the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Her dark brown hair was always in curls and she nearly always wore it down. Her eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen, and her skin was always tan but not too tan. She was perfect even at the age of eight. I loved chasing her around the fountain. She always wore the biggest smile when she was around me. Of course I would never tell her any of this or she would make fun of me for sure. After all she was my best friend.

I finally caught her which was a first for me. She laughed but it was different from her other laughs.

"What's wrong Alanna?"

She sat on the fountain and looked at me with those pretty eyes.

"Draco, I think this is the last time I'll see you."

"Why?" I said feeling my heart break.

"Because my mom wants me at her house permanently."

"I thought your mom always came with you."

"That's my step-mom. I actually live with my real mom in West Palm Beach, Florida."

"Oh so why can't you keep coming with your dad?"

"Because my parents are in a big custody battle and my mom is winning. I'm sorry Draco, I wish I could stay with you. You're my best friend," she said with sad eyes.

I wasn't sure what I was doing. I had seen people do it only a few times but here I was leaning in. Before I could stop myself I kissed her. She seemed surprised but then she hugged me. I heard her parents call but I didn't want her to go. I never wanted her to go. She belonged here with me not in Florida.

"Alanna, please promise me something," I said as she pulled away. "Promise me you won't kiss anyone else."

"I promise I won't if you won't," she said reaching out her pinky. We pinky swore and then got up to go to her parents. I saw tears in her eyes as we walked slowly hand in hand. When we got to her dad he grabbed her hand and stormed out of our front door. Just like that she was gone.

I waited for her to come back but she never did. I don't know why I continued hoping she told me herself she wouldn't come back. Still whenever there was a knock on the door I would race to the door only to be disappointed again.

* * *

><p>1ST YEAR ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS PLATFORM<p>

I was getting ready to get on the train my mother was making sure I had everything while my father was telling me to be in Slytherin house. That's when I saw her. She was still beautiful like I remembered. Her own mother was making sure she had everything. I saw them kiss goodbye and she got on the train with all of her stuff. Instantly I grabbed my things said bye to my parents and chased after her. My father would be mad but I didn't care. I had to reach her. I got on board and looked around to see if I saw her. I looked in every seat to find her and still found nothing. Finally I saw her sitting alone and gazing out the window.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked with a smile.

She turned her head and smiled brightly at me.

"Draco!" She immediately hugged me. In fact she nearly knocked me over.

I sat next to her and noticed the darkness her eyes seemed to have acquired.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been doing good you?"

I knew she was lying. I don't how I knew but I did. She had never lied to me before and I didn't like it at all that she was lying to me now.

"I've been doing good also," I smiled. If she wasn't going to tell me the truth then why should I? "I thought you were in Florida?"

"I still live there, but Dumbledore came to my house and told my mom to send me to Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's nice. What house are you planning to get into?"

"What?"

"He didn't tell you about the different houses in Hogwarts?"

"No, what's that?"

"Well there are four of them: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We all get sorted into one of these houses before we actually start school."

"Oh how do they sort us?"

"Well they sort us based on a lot of things. For example if you're cunning and ambitious you'll get put into Slytherin. Bloodline tends to play a part also."

"Oh what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm going to be in Slytherin without a doubt. I hope you are too," I said smiling at her.

We talked for about ten minutes when Crabbe and Goyle came in.

"We were looking everywhere for you Malfoy," Goyle said as they sat down opposite of us.

"I thought you were at least smart enough to get on board without my help," I said as I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want them around while I was with Alanna.

"Be nice Draco," I heard her say. "What are your names?" She asked in that pretty American accent of hers.

"I'm Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle. You're pretty."

I started to get angry, but her giggle got my attention instead.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Alanna."

We all talked until it began to get dark. I was staring into space when I felt Alanna on my shoulder. I looked over at her to see her sleeping. I laid her in my lap and stared at her. She was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her dark long dark lashes fluttered as she dreamed, and a single curl fell in her face. I gently pushed her hair back and felt how soft her skin was. I wanted her in Slytherin so bad I could hardly stand it. I knew if she wasn't things would be hard for both of us. My parents would never accept her even if I would. No matter what happened though I was going to be her friend. I hoped we could be best friends again, or maybe she could even be my girlfriend. I really liked the sound of that.

After about two hours I had to wake her up so she could change into her uniform. After we all changed we sat and talked a bit more until the train finally came to a stop. She got outside and I noticed how her eyes lit up at the sight of the school. I grabbed her hand and we walked toward the boats, leading to Hogwarts, together.

When we got inside, we were told to wait outside the big doors to the Great Hall. That's when I noticed Harry Potter standing next to a red headed boy.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," everyone began to whisper when I said this. "This is Crabbe, Goyle and Alanna. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I said introducing myself and my new friends. I heard the red head snort when I said my name. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," I said holding out my hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," I was really angry. He had just made a fool out of me and I was not going to tolerate that. Especially in front of Alanna.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see McGonagall staring at me. I went back to my place next to Alanna who was looking at me as though I were a stranger. I immediately felt guilty for being mean to the Weasley boy.

"We're ready for you. Follow me."

We were led into the Great Hall and stood in the middle of four tables. Everyone was staring at us and I gripped Alanna's hand even tighter than before. Soon enough our names were being called. I noticed Potter and Weasley as they got sorted into Gryffindor. When it was finally my turn I gave a quick smile to Alanna and walked toward the old hat. The hat wasn't on my head for a second before it screamed "Slytherin." It was a great day. There was only one thing that could make it better.

"Alanna Starrystorm"

She seemed terrified as she walked slowly toward the hat. She sat down and we all waited for the hat's decision. It took about a minute when it finally shouted "Slytherin." I couldn't believe how well today had turned out. I had Alanna, I was at Hogwarts, I was in Slytherin, and Alanna was in Slytherin with me. It was perfect.


	2. Individuality

FIVE YEARS LATER

He was at it yet again. He always made sure to pick on everyone. Especially the first years and Harry Potter. I seemed to be the only exception to that rule. I was grateful he never picked on me but at the same time I didn't like to be seen with him when he was being so mean. I had made lots of friends while at Hogwarts so him picking on them was very embarrassing.

He was part of Umbridge's stupid group, so therefore he felt that it was his job to get everyone in trouble. I just stood there as he got more of my friends in trouble. I tried to hide my face, but I knew it was no good.

"Please Draco can we let them go this time?" I practically begged him.

"If I do that this time then I'll have to do it next time. They shouldn't be in the hallway anyway."

"Please do it for me?"

He finally looked over at me and sighed.

"Fine, you two get to your dormitories and stay there!"

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Why do you do that?" He said as we started to walk toward the dungeons.

"Because they're my friends."

"Why do you go making friends with Gryffindors? It will only bring you trouble in the end."

"I just like people I guess," I said quietly.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we arrived at the common room we were greeted by Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey Draco, can you help me with my homework?"

"No, actually I'm tired. I'm going to turn in for the night."

I walked towards my own dorm when Draco called me back.

"Alanna, come with me please."

I followed Draco upstairs to his room. We walked over and sat on his bed and chatted for a little bit.

"Thanks for talking to me. I really missed you," Draco finally admitted.

"I've been here the whole time."

"I know but we haven't really talked in a while."

I smiled at him and went to get up but he pulled me back. He kissed me softly and pulled me on top of him.

"Stay here tonight."

I kissed him a few more times then laid down next to him when I heard someone enter the room. Most of them were used to me staying with Draco, so they never had a problem with it. Crabbe had fought it a little at first but Draco always convinced him to let it go.

I stayed awake a while just thinking about Draco and me. It had truly been a while since we ad been like this. Due to Umbridge's unreasonable dislike of me I have stayed away from Draco. He had insisted on me joining the "inquisitorial squad" but I refused each time he asked.

He was a bit upset at me at first but he eventually understood and got over it. He still didn't quit but he stopped asking me to join. Unfortunately that meant we had to be apart a lot of the time. I didn't always mind I had to study for my OWLS this year anyway. Not only that but I had secretly joined Dumbledore's Army. If Draco had found out about that or any other Slytherin I knew I'd be in huge trouble.

I eventually pushed these thoughts aside and snuggled closer to Draco. He put his arm around me and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>When I walked into my dorm everyone else was asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief and got ready for a shower. When I got out though I wasn't so lucky.<p>

"Starrystorm, what do you think you're doing?"

"Good morning Pansy!" I said smiling at her.

"Answer the damn question!"

"I was getting a shower then saying good morning to you," I replied cheerfully.

"I meant with Draco!" She practically screamed.

"Oh you know me and Draco have been best friends for years."

"So why didn't come back to your own room if you were only 'friends'?"

"I did you were asleep though so you didn't see me."

"No you never came back!"

I suddenly felt guilty for lying to her, "I'm sorry Pansy you're right I didn't come back. I fell asleep with him."

"I knew it you little slut! I bet you shagged him too."

"I didn't shag him or at least not last night," I said with a sly grin. I walked over and grabbed my things.

"Yea right as if he would touch you!"

"He would because he has! Do you honestly think all of those 'midnight talks' to the astronomy tower last year were really talks? You really didn't expect anything else to be going on?"

"Well he had a lapse of judgment but he wouldn't do it with you again."

I just laughed at her and walked out of the room. I could be nice even to Pansy but sometimes I couldn't help but snap. I walked down to breakfast and sat next to Draco of course. We chatted with other friends and each other and finally went to Charms class.

The day went rather smoothly until I noticed I had to meet up with the DA.

"Sorry Draco, I actually have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just meeting up with some friends. I'll see you back in the common room."

"Oh okay see you later," He gave me a quick kiss and walked away.

I looked around for anyone who might be watching then ran toward the Room of Requirement. Today we were going to learn how to produce a patroness charm. I was excited to see what mine would look like and couldn't wait to get there.

I finally reached it and thought about what I needed to get into the room. I seemed to be one of the last people to get here.

"Hey Alanna!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey Fred, George!" I smiled over at them.

I walked over to Neville, "Hey Neville."

"Alanna!" He screamed and practically tackled me.

Neville and I became friends our first years when he accidentally flew for the first time and broke his wrist. I went with him to the Hospital wing and helped keep him company throughout the whole thing. It was hard to talk to him a lot because of me being in Slytherin.

Harry began to speak and told us to grab a partner to practice what we had learned last time again. Neville and I turned to each other and grabbed our wands.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted. For the first time he had actually managed to be successful.

"Great job Neville!" I said smiling at him.

Everyone else came over to congratulate him also. After a few more times of disarming each other Harry began to speak again. "Now today we're going to learn about producing a patroness."

He showed us how and began to talk some more. "A patroness can protect you from many enemies but only as long as you stay focused. Think of a memory that makes you happy and use that to produce your patroness."

I began to think. There were a few memories to choose from. Oddly enough all of them involved Draco. I decided to go on the memory of the night of the Yule Ball.

_The night had started out terrible, I got stood up by Mason from Durmstrang, Pansy flaunted Draco as her date and no one had even bothered to ask me to dance. I was just about to leave when I noticed Draco running up to me. _

_"What's wrong Alanna?"_

_"Nothing, you go back to your fun. I'll be alright," I said with a fake smile. Anyone else would have believed me but Draco saw right through it. _

_"I've known you since we were both nine. You can't lie to me."_

_I told him what happened reluctantly and he pulled me into a hug. He ditched Pansy much to her disliking and we danced together with what was of the night. He held me close and didn't let me go the rest of the time. _

_When it was time to get to our dormitories Draco pulled me toward the opposite direction. We walked up to the astronomy tower and looked out over the edge. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. Up to this point Draco and I had never been very romantic toward each other. We would hold hands every now and then, but we never went any further than that. _

_"Alanna," he said softly._

_I turned around to him, "yes?"_

_"I love you!"_

_"What?"_

_"I always have. You're the girl I've always wanted to be with not Pansy."_

_I wanted him to say that for a while. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back passionately and we stayed there like that. We walked back after about an hour of kissing and he pulled me into an empty classroom. That was the night I gave myself to him. _

After I thought about that night I smiled and said, "Expecto Patronum."

Just then a silver zebra came out. I was a little bit taken aback because whatever animal comes out describes a persons personality or character trait. Hermione approached me and seemed a bit jealous that I produced a patroness before she did but she got over it soon enough.

"A zebra patroness could reflect individuality," she told me.

"Thanks," I said smiling at her. This made sense because I was very different from most others in my house. I had similar qualities but it almost seemed as though I should have never made Slytherin.

Everyone else was finally starting to conjure one of their own. I looked around at all of the different patronesses and wondered what they could all mean. Just as I was contemplating this there was a bang that sounded like the walls were coming down on us.

We looked around at everyone but no one seemed to know what the source of the noise was. This particular lesson didn't have a spell that should make that kind of noise. That's when we heard it again. It was towards the exit of the Room of Requirement. The wall came down and there stood Umbridge and the inquisitorial squad.

"Alanna?"


	3. Dreams

"Alanna?" Draco said looking at me in shock.

This was the first time I hadn't told him about something. How could I he was part of the team that would turn us in? I still felt guilty because after all he is supposed to be my best friend.

Everyone looked at me and immediately thought I might have turned them in until they all noticed Cho Chang. I was too concerned about Draco though to notice anyone else. He began to walk away and I went to chase after him, but got stopped by Umbridge.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I continued to ignore her but she still didn't allow me to go anywhere. Pansy grabbed onto me and dragged me toward Dumbledore's office. Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't far behind me. I wanted to cry but I knew I better not. As soon as we were in Dumbledore's office Umbridge started to yell at all of us until Dumbledore the Minister of Magic and a few others appeared.

I was too out of it to focus on what was going on around me. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Unfortunately since the Minister of Magic was involved though I didn't see any getting out of this anytime soon.

I tried to focus on the scene before me instead of Draco. Fudge was once again convinced that Dumbledore was trying to steal his job. It seems we only made it worse for him. Dumbledore apparated out of his office with a bang. I would have been very impressed by his exit under normal circumstances but seeing as this isn't normal I felt even worse. Now that Dumbledore was gone everyone was in danger and we all knew it.

Umbridge once again turned to yell at us and told us we had detention for a long time. I didn't care about the detentions though. I would go through a thousand detentions to have this entire evening redone. If I could only apologize to Draco I would feel at least a little bit better. Umbridge continued to yell at us until it was curfew. As soon as she said bed I took off for the door.

I practically ran toward the dungeon and ignored everyone else who tried to stand in my way. This included Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. I entered the Slytherin common room and didn't see Draco anywhere in there so I walked up to his dormitory. I walked in and saw his curtains drawn around his bed. I wasn't exactly sure how this conversation would go since he never had been angry with me before now.

"Draco," I said cautiously.

I hoped he wasn't asleep as I approached the bed. I pulled the curtains back slowly and saw him glaring at me.

"Go away!" He said immediately.

I nodded and went to walk away but I stopped and turned back around.

"Before I do I just want to say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He said sitting up.

"I really am."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want you to turn me in," I said truthfully.

"I would never turn you in!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry I should've told you."

"I can't believe you have that low of an opinion of me! After everything!"

"I don't I just_ I_" this was not going well at all.

"Just go away!" He said as he pulled the curtains around his bed shut.

At that moment I knew the conversation was over. I walked out of the room and went to my own. I ignored the other girls and went to bed. I wanted so bad to cry but I just couldn't. Any other girl might have cried themselves to sleep that night but I didn't. I eventually fell asleep but it was restless.

_"I told you to stay away from him!" An angry girl said. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was fairly tall and really pretty. The only problem was the darkness in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry but I love him. I can't stay away," Another girl said. This girl had blonde hair and brown eyes she was much shorter but also really pretty._

_"Well you're going to pay dearly for that."_

_The dark haired girl pulled out a gun and shot the young blonde._

As soon as the girls lifeless body hit the floor I woke up and nearly began to panic. I picked up a notepad and began to draw everything I saw. I slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day. I walked down to the common room and saw Draco making his way out as well.

"Draco!" I screamed. I figured I should probably tell him.

He whipped around then glared at me,"What!"

"I'm sorry but I have to tell you something!"

"Oh now you feel like telling me stuff," He said as he turned to walk away.

I walked next to him and began to tell him my dream.

"I drew what I saw if you want to see," I said softly.

He put his hand out and I handed him the notepad.

"Alanna, I'm pretty sure it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't. It felt like more than just a dream."

"I think you're thinking about this way too much," he said a bit angrily.

We sat down to eat some breakfast. Neither one of us said another word to the other. I really hated this. I never was on bad terms with Draco and I had to say after this I never wanted to be again.

The rest of the day went okay aside from Draco not talking to me at all and Umbridge making Defense a living hell. After dinner though things got bad. All of the DA had detention with Umbridge. I had detention with her once before so I knew what to expect. In fact, I still had scars from the last time. We all sat there quietly and wrote lines in our own blood. It was painful and I was sure this was illegal somehow. Suddenly the doors to Umbridge's classroom opened to reveal Draco.

"Professor Snape needs to see Alanna Starrystorm."

"Right this minute?" Umbridge said a little disappointed.

"Yes he said it was important."

"Starrystorm! Go!"

I didn't hesitate to leave. I walked next to Draco in silence.

"Thank you," I said grateful he wasn't that angry at me.

"I'm not saving you from detention this time. I told Snape about your dream and he really does want to see you."

"What? Why did you tell him?" I shouted a little.

"Because I was worried about you!" He said angrily and walked off.

I walked toward Snape's office and saw him at his desk.

"You wished to see me?"


	4. The Cost of Bitterness

I was so mad at her I couldn't stand it. How could she hide all of this from me? Though I knew for a while she was hiding something I just didn't want to believe it. I trusted her to be my best friend and she just let me down. I didn't even realize the tears running down my face. I truly loved her even at 15. It was weird how strongly I felt toward her but I knew it was real.

I walked to the Slytherin common room and was once again bombarded by Pansy and her group. What was I thinking when I dated her? I decided I would just ignore her so I pushed her out of the way and walked up to my room. I slammed the door behind me and tried to get some sleep to no avail.

Weeks went by and I continued to stay mad at her. I ignored her whenever she tried to make conversation and if I did say something to her I didn't say anything nice.

She tried everything to get my attention. She even tried to tell me what Snape had wanted her for but I wouldn't hear it.

I started hanging out with Parkinson again. Alanna was obviously not happy about this but she never said anything to me. In fact, as soon as I started to hang out with her Alanna left me alone. It was agonizing but she didn't trust me so I didn't trust her either. I could feel us drifting further and further apart until we didn't even know each other anymore.

I noticed she was getting dark circles under her eyes and she hardly ever ate. I felt bad sometimes for causing this much pain but as far as I was concerned she deserved it.

* * *

><p>It was almost April when things began to get interesting again. Parkinson and I were walking through the halls when she stopped suddenly.<p>

"What is it?"

"Come here," she whispered as she led me into the same classroom Alanna and I shared over two years ago.

Before I could stop her Pansy had her arms around my neck and she was kissing me. I began to kiss her back and we started to make out. I knew where this was going to go and I wasn't about to stop. It wasn't the same as it was with Alanna though. Alanna was much more passionate and real, but since I was still mad at her I wasn't going to let her stop me from taking Parkinson.

She took off my shirt and I slowly took off hers. I began to kiss her neck and was slowly making my way to her breasts when the door opened.

I slowly turned around and hoped it wasn't a teacher. It wasn't. The moment I met her blue eyes I saw the coldness in them. I let go of Parkinson and went to chase after her but she was already gone.

"Draco, come on let's finish," Pansy said annoyingly.

"Get away from me pug face," I said as I grabbed my shirt and went to find Alanna.


	5. Brian Corder

I walked swiftly out of the abandoned classroom. I really didn't have any reason to be angry over this. We weren't really going out but at the same time he was the one she loved. Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't allow them to. In my rush to get out of the scene I ran into someone. I looked up to a pair of green eyes and curly brown hair. I immediately recognized him as Brian Corder from the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was one of the cutest guys I'd ever seen.

"Where are you off to?" I asked him.

"I was headed toward the Great Hall for some lunch," he said with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh okay."

"You can join me if you like," he told me with a smile.

Although I wasn't really hungry I decided to go with him. "Sure I'll go with you."

We walked together toward the Great Hall while he talked about everything. He was much more chatty than I could have ever imagined. I didn't really mind though. Having him talk meant I didn't have to say what was on my mind. We sat down but he didn't stop talking even when he was eating. He would tell his stories in between all of his bites. He never talked with his mouth full but he talked every other minute he could. I just sat there and listened and smiled. Every now and then I would comment but not too often. Lunch ended and we decided to take a walk since it was a Saturday and there was no class. He continued to talk but started to include me in some of the conversations. The more we talked about the little things the more I enjoyed his company. After a little while longer we both headed back inside and ate dinner quickly since he had quidditch practice that night. He walked me to the dungeon slowly.

"So do you have a date to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked me with confidence.

"No but I have a feeling I will soon," I said with a daring smile.

"Oh," he seemed a bit down after my answer.

"Go on ask."

"Oh uh would you go with me as my date next weekend?"

"Yea sure I'll go with you."

We reached our destination and he slowly kissed my cheek and walked swiftly away. As I entered the Slytherin common room I couldn't help the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Alanna!"

"Huh?" I turned toward the sound of my name and saw it was Draco, "Oh it's just you."

I went to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Alanna, I want to say I'm sorry for earlier."

"Just leave me alone Malfoy!" I said and ran up to my room.

I got ready for bed and thought about Brian and next weekend. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up on Saturday morning and quickly got dressed in a cute little spring dress and headed toward the Great Hall. I looked around for Brian but I didn't see him so I sat next to Daphne Greengrass. We talked for a little while and began to make our way outside to the carriages. I looked around for Brian some more and told Daphne to go ahead of me. I was about to give up hope and decided to just go to Hogsmeade on my own when he ran up to me.<p>

"Hey Alanna, I'm sorry I just woke up not that long ago. Come on let's go," he said quickly.

"Oh okay," was all I could manage.

We walked around Hogsmeade and talked a lot. We stayed together the whole time and just had fun together. We went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered some butterbeer.

"Alanna, I have a question."

"Okay," I said looking into those enchanting green eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

How could I get so lucky? One of the hottest guys in school had just asked me out.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

His eyes lit up even more. I didn't think it was possible since he was always so dang happy and cheerful about everything. It was so contagious I loved it. We left shortly after and walked around some more. After we bought some things we went back to Hogwarts. He began to tease me some on the way to the castle.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" I play pouted.

"Psht," he said while pushing me. I ended up getting pushed into the last person I wanted to see that day.

"Look where you're going Starrystorm!"

"Watch it before I transfigure you into a ferret!" I knew I shouldn't have said it, but he had frustrated me the entire week. He was constantly trying to apologize and when I wouldn't accept it he would get mad and start shouting insults as if it would help anything. I ignored him by the end of the week which made it worse. He tried everything to get my attention. He even went so far as spilling juice all over me at breakfast Thursday morning. At this point I had enough.

"What are you doing with Corder anyway?"

"Oh uh_"

"She's my girlfriend Malfoy so shove off," Brian said in his hot Scottish accent.

"Girlfriend huh?" Draco said looking at me. I avoided his eye and began to pull Brian away from the scene. "You know Corder she's really good in be_"

I punched him a good one before he could finish, "You stay from me Malfoy!"

He glared at me and stalked off.


	6. Rumors and Revenge

_I'm extremely sorry for the slow update. My computer was having issues and I finally got it fixed. Thanks for your patience. Please review! _

"I got her mate!"

"Really! How?"

"I made up some story about my troubled childhood and she gave into me."

"Starrystorm doesn't really seem like the type."

"Trust me she's the type."

"Think I could get her too?"

"Oh yea you have to have her. She's magnificent in bed."

"We need a plan though she isn't going to be with me if she's with you."

"She won't be with me much longer."

* * *

><p>"Starrystorm!"<p>

She turned around looking very surprised that I used her surname.

"Hey Brian," she smiled sweetly at me but I just glared.

"I heard about you and Malfoy!"

"What?"

"I heard you were making out with Malfoy while we have been together."

"I have not!"

"Don't you lie to me," I gave her a dangerous glare and I could tell she was breaking.

"I'm not lying to you. I haven't even talked to Draco since that day in Hogsmeade!"

I knew she was telling the truth but I hit her regardless. She flew to the ground and I was about to swing again when I felt a strong fist make contact with my own face.

"Don't you ever hit my best friend again!"

I turned to see Malfoy glaring at me.

"Please she isn't your best friend. You haven't spoken to her in over two months."

"That doesn't mean she isn't my best friend or that I'm going to let you hurt her."

I lunged at him but he was smaller than me and a lot quicker. I felt a wand at my throat and heard his threat.

"If I see you near Alanna again, I will kill you."

He withdrew his wand and I stalked off.

"How dare he make a fool out of me!" I shouted out loud. I was going to go to the common room but I chose a different path instead and went to the library. I walked in and sat down next to Cho Chang. I knew she didn't care for Starrystorm and she was good at spreading rumors. Starrystorm and Malfoy were about to pay and their reputation was the best way to hurt them.

"Hey, cutie!" I said with my charming smile.

"Hey, Brian what's up?"

"Just nothing," my voice faltered some.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked looking at me.

"Just a broken heart nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean? Aren't you dating Starrystorm?"

"Not anymore"

"Why?"

"She cheated on me with Malfoy now she's pregnant. I want to forgive her but I just can't."

"What? She's pregnant with Malfoy's baby?"

"Yes I just found out a little while ago from her."

I saw her shocked expression and became satisfied. I knew she believed me and she would make sure everyone knew before too long.

"Well I'm going to sleep the pain is exhausting me."

"Okay if you need me I'll be here for you," she said with care in her voice.

I smiled back and left the library.


	7. Mystery Visions

"I'm not lying to you I haven't talked to Draco since Hogsmeade!"

There was only one person in this school who called my by my first name. As I turned the corner I was greeted by a horrific scene. Corder's hand made contact with Alanna's cheek. Suddenly there was an anger building up in me. He then went to hit her again but I was quicker. I punched him, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to seriously hurt him.

"Don't you ever hit my best friend again!"

He seemed a bit taken aback but returned my glare anyway.

"Please she isn't your best friend, you two haven't spoken in over two months."

"That doesn't mean she isn't my best friend or that I'm going to let you hurt her!"

He came after me but I was much quicker than he was. I pulled out my wand and held it to his neck.

"If I see you near Alanna again I will kill you!"

I saw the fear in his eyes and put my wand away. He finally decided the best choice of action would be to leave so he stalked off. I turned to see Alanna sitting against the wall with sadness in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't cry because she never cried. Not over guys especially. The last time I saw her cry was about seven years ago. Still I sat down next to her and pulled her to me. Even if she didn't cry I knew her feelings were deep and the hurt she was feeling could potentially break her apart.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I was happy to have her in my arms again. I felt her drifting to sleep and picked her up. I took her up to my own dormitory since I couldn't go in hers. I wasn't sure how she would feel about this but I laid down next to her regardless. She curled into me like she had so many times before and I felt my heart flutter.

* * *

><p>I wish I had more time to enjoy having her near me but unfortunately rumors wouldn't allow it. It seemed everyone was talking about both of them. As much as I denied what they were saying they still talked and went on about us. They continued to whisper and snicker about us, mostly Alanna though.<p>

As awful as it sounds, there were some good things that had come out of this. Pansy slapped me but she hadn't talked to me since and the best thing of all, Alanna was by my side again. This often made things worse for her but I missed her too much to tell her to stay away.

I felt really bad for Alanna; she was obviously upset but still wouldn't cry. I tried my best to make things better for her, but there wasn't much comfort for her. Thankfully though the year was almost over. We only had our O.W.L.S left then we could go home for the summer. I would miss Alanna desperately but I knew she would appreciate being away from all of the rumors about us.

* * *

><p>I walked with her to class like I normally did. She was quieter than usual and I hated it. The last time she was deathly quiet was when her brother died. Something was wrong and I knew better than to let her go on like this. I grabbed her hand and walked the opposite direction from the classroom.<p>

"Where are we going? We have to go to class Draco!"

"This is more important," I said quietly and quickly.

I practically dragged her to the lake outside so we could have some privacy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Alanna, I know when something is wrong."

"It's just these rumors. That's all."

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth."

She took a deep breath and looked out toward the lake.

"I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"A nightmare," she turned around to face me.

"What happened in this nightmare?"

"There was a woman. She was middle aged and she was having a fight with her husband and he stabbed her multiple times. I saw the blood splatter and heard her screaming as though it were real. Like I was actually there watching her die. It was one of the most graphic dreams I'd ever had."

"Don't linger on it. It was just a dream right?"

"This is the second one like it though."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time this happened two girls got in a fight over a boy and one of them shot the other. It was also bloody and seemed too real to be a dream," she paused for a moment and when I was about to ask another question she went on. "I talked to Professor Snape about these dreams and he said they were visions of things that either were happening or were going to happen."

Now I understood why she was so upset. These were real people about to die real deaths.

"Why do you have these visions?"

She looked at me with sad eyes but began to walk toward the castle leaving my question unanswered. I was a bit upset and hurt by this. I wanted to know what was going on with her. I loved her and had always been here for her. I deserved to know what was going on. I followed after her determined to get information out of her if it was the last thing I did.


	8. Fairies Exsist

**Once again I'm terrible sorry for the slow update my computer broke on me again. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes made on this chapter and the next because I borrowed my brother' computer and wrote this at like 5:00 am. Hope you all like it! **

"Just tell me what's going on with you!"

He began to get upset with me and I honestly couldn't blame him.

"I just can't at least not right now."

"Alanna, I've been your best friend for years we tell each other everything. Please talk to me I need to know so I can be here for you."

I sighed a bit louder than I had originally intended and began to pull him in the opposite direction from where we were headed.

"Where are we going?" he whined.

"You'll see in a second."

I walked back and forth in the hall muttering exactly what I wanted.

"What are you doin_" Before he could even finish his sentence the doors of the Room of Requirement had appeared.

I pulled him inside and shut the doors behind me. The room was comfortable and it looked similar to the Slytherin common room only there was no way anyone could overhear us.

"How did you know how to find this place?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It appears when someone has a great need of it. Such as today we really needed a place to talk alone and that's what we got. I found it when I was trying to hide from Brian one time."

A simple "oh," was his only reply. We both walked over to the couch and sat down at a fair distance apart.

"So what's up with these dreams?"

"Well they aren't actually dreams, they're visions."

"Visions? You mean like of the future?"

"Yes sorta, they are only mere minutes into the future so there's nothing anyone can do to change it."

"So the girl who got shot, that was real?

"Yes," I said clearly upset.

"So how come you can see the future?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone or get mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because it has to do with blood," I say quickly.

"Are you muggleborn?"

"No, I'm half-blood sorta, but not in the way you think."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my real mom wanting me to move to Florida?"

"Yes, it was the worst day of my life," he said with a frustrated look on his face.

"Well that was only a partial truth. I had to move to Florida for the sunlight."

"Sunlight? But why would you need sunlight?"

"Because I'm half fairy," I held my breath for a while until he finally spoke.

"I didn't think fairies existed?"

"There aren't many of us left, so it's rare to see one especially here. The only reason I can stay here is because I'm only half."

"Is that also why you don't look like a fairy?"

"Fairies all look like normal people for the most part. The differences are we all have beauty beyond normal, and power that can far surpass a human. I haven't tapped into much power aside from seeing flashes of people dying in the next ten minutes."

"Why couldn't you just tell me this from the start?"

"Because if anyone ever found out I would be killed for betraying my people," I said fearfully.

"Don't worry no one will ever find out. I promise."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes but I think we should at least make an appearance at dinner."

"Oh right I'm sorry I didn't even think that you might be hungry," he said with concern obvious in his voice.

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling at him. I didn't care if I was about to die of starvation at this moment. It felt nice to have someone else know at least somewhat of what was going on. Especially since it was Draco.

I just couldn't help myself I leaned in and kissed him. It was definitely one of the best kisses we had shared. At first it was soft and innocent, but it soon became deep and passionate. I wished we could stay like forever that, but unfortunately my stomach growled signaling it was time to leave my blissful state of mind. He broke the kiss and we took each others hand as we left for dinner.


	9. Passionate Desires

**My first ever lemon! Let me know what you think. :D**

I had a feeling we might return back after dinner. It seemed she wanted me as bad as I wanted her. As soon as we entered the Room of Requirement for the second time that day, I pushed her roughly against the wall and began to smother her in kisses. I kissed her lips passionately and eventually made my way to her neck. I found her soft spot and nibbled on it slightly causing her to moan. She threw her hands in my hair and I loved it. I didn't care how messed up it would get I loved the feeling of her fingers through my hair. I trailed kisses back up to her lips and picked her up so her legs were around me. I carried her over to the couch we had been talking on earlier and sat down with her on top of me. The more we made out the hotter things became.

Suddenly she stopped and I'm sure my face gave away my confusion but she seemed to ignore it.

"What?"

"I missed you," she said barely above a whisper.

"Merlin's sake I missed you too," I said pulling her into a tight hug.

I let go of her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and allowed me entrance into her mouth. As I continued to kiss her I felt her hands once again intertwined in my hair. That pushed me over the edge and I slipped my hand up her shirt. I felt the smooth skin of her well toned stomach and continued upwards until my hands landed on her breast. I heard her moan again only this time it was much louder than before. I slipped my hand out of her shirt and began to unbutton it while still kissing her. I undid her bra and started to trail kisses once more. Slowly as I made my way down I took off her bra completely. I took her soft nipple in his mouth and heard her moan even louder than before. He nibbled slightly as she took a sharp breath in. I moved over to the other and did the same thing. I made my way back up to her mouth and kissed her desperately. She broke the kiss once again but this time for a totally different reason.

She began to undo my shirt she threw it next to hers and began to place kisses on my abs. I undid my pants and her skirt leaving both of us completely naked. We were as we should be with each other. We were one this way. I laid her down and kissed her again. I began to trail kisses to her most sensitive spot. She moaned loudly as one of my fingers went inside of her. I continued to move it until she had hit her orgasm and I climbed onto her once more. My lips met hers and I felt her hands beginning to roam. Her hands glided over my chest and my abs and finally found there target. I nearly had an orgasm of my own simply from that. Only she could do that to me. Parkinson didn't hold a candle to Alanna in any aspect.

Alanna was just perfect and knowing she was half fairy made sense why. There was more she was hiding from me but for now know at least a partial truth will have to do. I knew no matter how much she uncovered about herself she would always remain a mystery.

She pushed me into a sitting position and did something that shocked me. She took me fully into her mouth. Never before had she done this; I wasn't entirely sure if I liked it or not. That is at least until I can feel my orgasm coming. As much as I didn't like seeing her in such a low position I loved the feeling that came from it.

After the feeling passed I once again pushed her onto her back and kissed her one last time before I guided myself into her. It felt so right. This was how it should be, how we should be. I continued to move a bit slowly since we hadn't been together in a while.

"Please Draco, faster!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I began to move faster and harder. Her moans were getting louder and her breath became shallower. I knew she was nearing her release as I was also. Her walls were getting tighter with each thrust and I knew I couldn't last any longer. I reached my peak shortly after she did and practically collapsed next to her afterwards.

"I love you," I barely heard her beautiful voice say.

"I love you more," I managed to whisper as I gave into my exhaustion.


End file.
